1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to notepads and credential or document holders that are worn about the user's neck.
2. Background Information
Badge or credential holders are commonly used at trade shows, events and as regular identification in corporate, government and institutional facilities. Some holders carry a permanent, often laminated document or card with an individual's picture, name and other relevant information (sometimes including recently developed RF identification units). In many settings, such as trade shows, or where individuals are visitors to a site, the holder may be adapted to receive a removable, slide-in document that is presented to the individual on arrival and collected from him or her upon departure. While some credential holders employ a safety pin or snap loop to attach them to the user's clothing, a fairly popular style of holder employs a cord that is worn about the neck and allows the holder to be displayed at chest level. In this manner, the credential holder is always at a predictable and standard location and does not require the user to pin or clip his or her clothing.
Since a neck cord affords significant load-bearing strength to the credential holder and also allows the user to grasp and manipulate it, there is an opportunity to render this item more versatile and useful to the user.